Smashing Ground
き |jpname = 地砕き |jphira = じくだき |phon = Jikudaki |trans = Earth Crush |image = SmashingGround-LCYW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 97169186 |lore = Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.) |delore = Zerstöre 1 offenes Monster, das dein Gegner kontrolliert, das die höchsten DEF hat. (Bei Gleichstand darfst du eines wählen.) |ptlore = Destrua 1 monstro com a maior DEF virado para cima que o seu oponente controla (Se ocorrer um empate, selecione o monstro a ser destruído). |jplore = 相手フィールド上の守備力が一番高い表側表示モンスター１体を破壊する。 |krlore = 상대 필드 위의 수비력이 가장 높은 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 파괴한다. |mangalore = Destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the highest Defense. |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-EN094 - C) Champion Pack: Game Two (CP02-EN005 - SR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-EN093 - SP) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN026 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN026 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-EN024 - C) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-EN042 - GUR) Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary (TCG)([[SDLS-EN026 - C) '''Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN275 - UR) |na_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-093 - SP) Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN043 - DRPR) |fr_sets = Paquet du Champion 2 (CP02-FR005 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-FR094 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-FR093 - SP/C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR026 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR026 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR024 - C) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-FR042 - GUR) Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-FR026 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR275 - UR) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game Two (CP02-DE005 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-DE094 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-DE093 - SP/C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE026 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE026 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE024 - C) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-DE042 - GUR) Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-DE026 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE275 - UR) |it_sets = Busta dei Campioni: Sfida Due (CP02-IT005 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-IT094 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-IT093 - SP/C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT026 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT026 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT024 - C) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-IT042 - GUR) Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-IT026 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT275 - UR) |pt_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-PT093) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-SP094 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-SP093 - SP) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP026 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP026 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP024 - C) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-SP042 - GUR) Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-SP026 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP275 - UR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.2 (EE2-JP094 - C) Invader of Darkness (307-038 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP027 - C) Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! (DT05-JP043 - DRPR) Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Duelist Box 2012 (DB12-JP022 - C) |ae_sets = Invasion of Chaos IOC-AE093 - C) |kr_sets = Expansion Pack Vol.3 (ESP3-KR035 - C) Expert Edition Volume.2 (HGP2-KR094 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-KR093 - C) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR026 - C) |gx02_sets = Life Breaker (SR) |ntr_sets = Roar of Demise (C) |wc6_sets = Invasion of Chaos (SR) Monster Destroy Collection (SR) All Spells (C) All at Random (C) |manga_gx = 001, 005 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 5905 }}